Are or Were?
by shiny ruby
Summary: In the summer Post-HBP/Pre-DH The Weasley family finally hears about Ginny's new boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry/Ginny, implied Bill/Fleur. Please R&R?


"Why are weddings so complicated?" Ginny complained, falling backwards on the sofa, "I mean: the guests aren't going to care if the napkins rings have been polished a thousand times, are they?"

Fleur laughed. Ginny had just escaped Mrs. Weasley and had come into the living room, where Fleur was reading _The Daily Prophet_ .

"She just wants everyzing to be perfect, Geenny," Fleur said, smiling sympathetically.

Ginny snorted "That's easy for you to say. I'm the one who just esaped cleaning napkin rings for the fifth time in the past hour. Hermione'll kill me later for leaving her but I just couldn't stay there. Why are you reading that rubbish anyway?"

Fleur held up the paper in response. Ginny couldn't make out the exact words of the article but there was a large picture of Harry on the cover. She suddenly found herself interested and so she leaned forward and asked, "What does it say?"

Fleur smiled slyly, "I thought you might want to know about 'arry" she said teasingly.

Ginny froze, "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between me and Harry."

She scoffed, "Oh, please, Geenny. It's not that 'ard to feegure out"

Ginny looked distinctly grumpy now" How did you do it?"

"Vell , eet vasn't that 'ard actually, I vas already-" Fleur stopped talking abruptly as

Fred, George and Ron entered the room. Ron didn't even fully enter the room, he just stood in the doorway looking awkward. When Ginny raised an inquisitive eyebrow, he gestured towards the twins as if to say 'blame them'.

Ginny turned towards them and said, "Is there a particular reason the three of you are in here or are you just being pr-"

"What do you mean when you say 'me and Harry'?" George cut her off.

Ron cringed. He did not want to be here when Ginny got mad, "You know, Mum'll kill me if she finds me in here, so-".

He had turned around when Fred stopped him, saying "Oh no, we need you here Ron."

"Yeah, we'll need you to tell us whatever Gin here won't."

"I have absolutely no idea what either of you are talking about."

To his surprise, it was Ginny who interrupted and said "Don't be stupid Ron; even I know you're lying and these eavesdropping idiots aren't going to let it go."

"You're going to tell them?" asked Ron, surprised. Only the people who were at

Hogwarts at the time had known about Harry and Ginny's relationship and she was quite happy to keep it that way because she hated the 'overprotective brother thing'

"'Course she is going to tell us" said Fred dismissively.

"Yeah, but it's not like it's a big deal. It isn't as though you guys are dating or anything." continued George, scoffing. To their surprise, Ginny blushed.

"Oh my bloody Merlin..." said Fred in an awed whisper.

His twin, apparently, was not going through the same emotions and burst out laughing "Oh Merlin…You- you and Harry… Wait'll I tell Mum!" he managed to choke out.

"GEORGE! You can't _just tell_ mum me and Harry are dating!" she screeched.

The twins had identical devious grins growing on their faces.

"Of course we won't just tell Mum, we'll tell everyone."

"You Prats! I can't believe you two! I mean-"

**CRACK  
**  
The twins did not seem to care for Ginny's berating and had Disapparated to Merlin knows where. Ginny slumped onto the couch and put her head in her hands. When she looked up she could see Fleur containing laughter and Ron still trying to leave the room. She closed her eyes and groaned "Oh Merlin…"

**She just loved her family**.

_Later at dinner…_

Ginny kept glancing at the twins nervously as though waiting for something.

Ron was fidgeting nervously and not eating.

The twins looked far too happy.

**Ron was not eating.  
**  
Molly Weasley was the only one who seemed to notice that anything was off and after trying to ignore it for the whole meal, she snapped "Would anyone mind enlightening me to as to what is going on here?!"

_That_ seemed to be the trigger.

The twin's grins grew wider.

Ginny froze.

Ron kept staring at his plate. _Not eating.  
_

"Well..." said Fred, clearly enjoying himself.

"It has come to our attention that Ginny hasn't told us something very important"

George wasn't making it easier.

Molly was impatient "Yes, well, it's obviously important if Ronald isn't eating, isn't it?"

Only Bill and Fleur laughed.

The twins were still grinning and Ron had finally looked up but seemed unable to say anything.

"Ah well, you see, George and myself here were having a very educational discussion" Molly snorted "I'm offended! What? Is it not possible for us to be-"

" HarryandIweredating" Ginny blurted.

Silence

_And then…_

"WHAT!" said Bill, choking on his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Ginny dear, that's simply marvelous," said Molly. She looked incredibly pleased and smug at the same time," Why didn't you tell us you and Harry are dating?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Bill," You- you and harry are- are like, together?"

Ginny rolled her eyes," Dating usually implies together, Bill."

"Right, well, then, congratulations. "

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're with Harry, right? That deserves congratulations. Back to mum's question: Why didn't you tell us that you and Harry are dating?"

"Yes, dear, do tell." Molly chimed in.  
G

inny winced and clarified "Because we aren't."

This time it was the twins who replied" WHAT!"

"That is precisely what I was trying to tell you idiots earlier! We were dating! Emphasis on 'were'! He ended it at Dumbledore's funeral!" She cried out, throwing her hands in the air.

Silence

Then various different responses

"He was really cut up you know, he didn't want to end it." Ron said quietly and everyone was surprised, seeing as he had remained awkwardly silent the entire time.

"Well then, why did he?" asked Bill, perplexed.

Hermione huffed impatiently and said, "What Ron means to say is Harry broke up with Ginny to make sure she'd be safe and not targeted. He was trying to be all noble and save her and he still likes her."

Unexpectedly, Bill said "Good luck then Ginny; on whatever you're planning on doing. Because I know you are planning something."

Molly smiled softly and said "He's such a nice boy, Harry is."

Ginny grinned, "That he is Mum."

"Well then, Ginny, Congratulations."

"On what, Fred?"

"On going out with Harry, you've only fancied him for 5 years."

"Yeah, it was about time he noticed you for you." Said George

"Don't worry about it, Geenny" said Fleur," 'arry weell come around"  
Ginny smiled.

**Sometimes she really loved her family.  
**

"I wonder what you guys got up to in Hogwarts when no one was watching"  
"GEORGE!"

**Or not…**


End file.
